So Much at Stake
by spike-me-1
Summary: Season Seven spike_me style. Set after 'Never Leave Me'. B/S, X/A, W/T
1. Chapter 1

Title: So Much at Stake  (1/?)  
Author: spike_me_1  
Email: spike_me_1@yahoo.com  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/spike_me_1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Joss and UPN.  
Rating: R

Spoilers: Everything up to "Never Leave Me." I based this all on the spoilers that are coming in.

Dedication: To Sandy and Thia, for never failing to inspire me.  
Summary: Season seven… Spike Me style.   
 

.:: Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer::.

"I believe in you Spike."

"For by wise counsel, you shall wage your war..." (Watcher's council explodes)

"I have to admit, I'm glad it worked out this way. I was going to bleed Andrew, but you look better with your shirt off."

"I think it's about time we brought some authority to our presence. Now, Spike, do you wanna see what a REAL vampire looks like?"

"I know these guys... I've seen them before. We are being haunted. This isn't some demon, it's all the same thing. Spike's ghosts, the people you guys saw... from beneath us. It's all the same thing. I know what we're up against: the First."

- seconds later in the Summers living room -

"First what?" Xander asked, puzzlement written all over his face.

"Evil," Buffy stated slowly.

"Oh…" Xander said a little too casually, "Is that all? Well, you grab something pointy and let's get going."

"It's not that simple, Xander," Anya said flatly.  "It's powerful, more powerful than anything that has ever walked the earth.  It's going to take a lot more than a stick to kill this guy."

"Not to mention all the minions." Buffy pointed to the body on the floor. "Plus, it's got Spike.  He must have needed Spike for something because they seemed bound and determined to get him." She paused in thought.  

"First things first.  We need to regroup and make a plan," she commanded in true slayer-style.  "Dawn, go and cover all of the windows.  Use the garbage bags from the kitchen.  Anya, you go and check on Andrew and keep an eye on him.  Something tells me he's involved in this as well.  Xander and I will take care of the bodies.  Willow, get on the phone and call Giles.  I haven't been able to reach him, and we really need him now."

"Glad to know I'm still useful," came a familiar British accent.  The gang turned there heads toward the voice and saw Giles standing in the doorframe. 

"Giles!" Dawn yelled as she ran and attacked the man with a strong embrace.  

"You are definitely perfecting the dramatic entrance, G-man," Xander teased.

"Giles, thank God!  Where have you been?  I've been trying to contact you for days.  Travers said…"

"Travers is dead," Giles stated matter-of-factly as he released Dawn.

"Wish I could say I was extremely upset but…" Xander started.

"What?" Buffy exclaimed.  "Dead?"

"Yes, quite.  As well as the rest of the council," Giles explained as he began to clean his glasses with his shirt.

"Oh, my goddess.  What happened?" Willow asked, eyes wide in wonderment.

"There was an explosion.  Destroyed the entire headquarters.  Watchers have been being taken down one-by-one for months now. I barely escaped with my life." Giles winced at the memory of the ax aimed at his head.  "The First means business, Buffy, and we cannot let him succeed."

"So you and I are the only ones left," Buffy asked, still in shock from the news.

"Well, us and Wesley, of course, and…" He stepped aside from the door, revealing three young girls.  "These were all I could gather that hadn't been destroyed yet," he said facing the frightened young girls.

"Giles… wha… who are these girls?" Buffy asked bewildered.

"Buffy, meet your successors: Annabelle, Molly and Kennedy.  They apparently are also the chosen ones.  Everyone," he said as he made eye contact with each Scooby before finishing, "meet the slayers in training."  

The room was silent.  

Buffy stared at the girls and relaxed her demeanor.  She knew the frightened look on their faces all too well.  They wore a look of uncertainty and of burden so great no one else could have possibly understood.  "Come in, girls," she said as she approached them.  "I'm Buffy Summers.  Welcome to the Hellmouth."

- That very moment on the other side of town -

It was cold where he was.  The all too familiar smell of books and gym socks filled the air.  He had spent far too much time in this basement, and now he found himself prisoner in this maze once more.  His tattered body was still chained to the platform that hovered over the seal.  His eyes wandered around this dim cellar, taking in every last detail he could.  The burning of raw flesh on wood surged through his nerves with every small movement he made. 

 Mind spinning a thousand miles a minute, the beaten soul tried his best to form a plan of escape.  A few hours earlier, he would have simply let himself be killed here, among the demons, but things were different now.  She believed in him.  Pulling on the chains that restrained his wrists as best he could, he managed to loosen his left ever so little.  Before he could do the same to the right, an unearthly cold hand grasped his wrist and a voice, so full of sickness and hate that even the Big Bad's skin crawled, filled the air.  

"All in good time my son.  You shall be free to terrorize the world of mortals alongside me.  But first," the hideous demon snarled, fangs gleaming in the candle light, " we must do something about that troublesome new soul…."

- - An hour and two cups of tea later at the Summers home –

Buffy sat on the couch as she watched Dawn busily taping the black plastic bags to the newly broken windows.  Willow had taken charge of finding places for the SITs to sleep for the night.  Anya and Xander were upstairs playing good cop/ bad cop with Andrew, and having a bit too much fun with it.  Giles sat across from her and this was the first time she had ever seen the man slouch in a chair, no doubt exhausted from his journey.  

"So they do have Spike," Giles asked, searching the girl's face for any sign of emotion.  Buffy raised her eyes from her lap and fixed them on her watcher's gaze.

"Yea.  They surprised us and came in on every floor.  We never knew what hit us," she sighed.  Giles studied her even closer.

"He'll be fine Buffy.  I'm sure of it.  They only need his blood to open the seal.  They have invested far too much in him to kill him now.  Besides," he added rather secretively, "they know you have feelings for him and that you will eventually come to his rescue."  Buffy's eyes widened.  "It's okay Buffy, it's me remember.  We've been through a lot together," he smiled sweetly.  "I've said it once before and I'll say it again, I will never judge you.  I am only proud of the strong woman you've become."

She smiled sweetly at her mentor.  "Thank you Giles, but to be perfectly honest with you, I don't know what I feel.  Yes, I do feel something for Spike, but it's not the type of emotions you're thinking of."

"Isn't it Buffy?" he questioned softly.

"I feel for him Giles.  Truth be told there is something there between us.  It's not love, though.  I never even humored that idea.  But things are different now Giles.  He has a soul.  He went out and killed the very thing he was just to be a better man for me.  I don't know anyone who already has a soul that would sacrifice so much for someone.  He loves me, Giles.  There's no denying that.  Even through all of this craziness; him loosing his mind, being controlled by the First, and killing all of those people; he never once hurt me.  When the time came to harm me, he changed before my very eyes.  The look on his face when he realized what was happening in the cellar…" she hesitated, " I still get goose bumps.  Things are different now…" she stared at the darkened window, "I believe in him.  He knows that."

Dawn came and sat beside her sister, gently laying her head on the blonde's shoulder.  "I've always been a Spike fan," she added.  "I'm still not happy with what he tried to do earlier this summer…"

"But Dawn there were circumstances that…" Buffy interrupted.

"Let me finish," the brunette snapped.  "He is different Giles.  You can see it.  I trust him again, and I believe in him too."

"Had you told me this a few months ago Buffy," the older yet still dashingly handsome man said, "I would have been rather unsettled about you having feelings for Spike.  Quite honestly, I still find it somewhat unnerving, him being a vampire and all, but I do realize that he has gone through a great metamorphosis for you and for the greater good.  I always felt that Spike may hold a higher purpose in the scheme of things.  I honestly don't believe that the chip was a coincidence.  I actually tried to talk to him about it once, but of course he wouldn't hear of it."    Xander and Anya came bounding from the stairs suddenly with large grins on their faces.

"We scared him," Anya chimed.  

"We got the geek to speak," Xander beamed.  "Turns out old Warren told him to come back here and help the side of the evil like a good little storm trooper."  Willow and the SITs entered the room to hear the news.  "Apparently Warren had Andrew kill Jonathan," Xander added sadly.  Buffy and Willow stared sadly at each other.  "His blood was needed to open a seal or something, but it wasn't enough because he is so small."  

"We didn't get the rest of the story cause the girly-man started crying," Anya explained.

"Poor Jonathan," Willow sighed.  "I didn't really like him towards the end there, but I've known him forever.  Remember some of the stuff we went through in high school with him?"

"Believe me, I do," Buffy stated.  She could still see the scared face on little Jonathan the day she talked him down from the bell tower at SDH.  Then flashes of prom and him handing the umbrella to her flew through her head. 

"How could Andrew do it?" Xander asked.  "He's certainly not a take-charge kinda guy.  You'd think he would've chickened out."  
            "It's the First," Buffy explained.  "It's the same thing that happened to Spike.  We need to get rid of it.  If we run into it, who knows what it could convince us to do."

"When do we head out?" Xander inquired.

"We don't" Giles stated.  "I'm afraid that the slayer's will have to handle this on their own for now."

"And looky here!  Now we have all four slayers," Xander smiled.

"Actually five," Buffy added,  "but Faith won't be coming around any time soon."

"Actually," Giles hesitated, "there are six 'slayers' at the moment.  Two of you are active and four of you are in waiting."

"Well, where's the other one?  Couldn't you get her?" Buffy asked.

"Honestly no.  I didn't need to go looking for her, Buffy."  Giles took a deep breath before continuing.  "She's already here."  All eyes turned to the tall brunette next to Buffy.  "It seems that slayer's blood does run in both your veins."

TBC


	2. chapter 2

            "No way!  I knew it!" the tall beauty giggled, "I knew it!  I'm a slayer!  I'm chosen!  How cool is that?"

            "Freeze Missy!" Buffy commanded still in shock.  She turned to her watcher.   "Uh- uhn.  There's no way, Giles!  First my life is destroyed by this damn calling and now they want to ruin my little sister's life.  You go and you tell them not just no but hell no!"

            "Buffy, it seems you missed the part of the conversation when I mentioned that all of the council was destroyed.  Not to mention they have no control over who is and isn't called.  The Powers That Be designate who is going to be chosen and…"  
            "Tell The Powers to sit and spin.  There's no way."

            "Well, I dare say that's a bit brash, Buffy.  I know how you're feeling and I can assure you my emotions are the same, but..."

            "Not going to happen.  One Summers' life, err, LIVES is well enough to satisfy the Powers.  No way in hell Dawn is going to…"

            "You really must understand Buffy that…"  
            "WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!" Dawn screeched in her high-pitched tone.  All eyes were again fixed on the brunette, who was now a feverish red.  "Enough!  *I* am chosen.  Me.  For once it's not Buffy.  This is my life and my calling."  She turned to her sister, her face twisted in anger and loathing, "You just can't handle it can you?  'The All Powerful Buffy' isn't going to be all-powerful anymore.  Admit it.  You can't stand the fact that you're not above me."

            "Dawn," Buffy began, jaw clinched, "We'll talk about this later."  
            "No!  Don't you get it Buffy?  This isn't about you.  For once it's not all about you.  This is MY destiny too.  You just can't share it.  You always have to be the best, the strongest, the most important, the most miserable… now I have power too."  Her eyes lit up at the thought.  "Probably more so since I'm still a key too."

            "Dawn, dear, I do believe you're jumping ahead of yourself.  You're still way in line as far as the hierarchy of trainees go and…"

            "Are you my watcher too?" she interrupted with another squeal.  "This is just too awesome!"

            The rest of the Scoobies stood in shock at the display before them.  Willow's eyes had practically fallen out of her head and Xander's jaw was on the floor.  Only Anya stood with a look of puzzlement instead of shock.

            "Doesn't she whine too much to be a slayer?" she whispered to her ex-fiancé.  

-In the newly rebuilt SDH basement –

Spike squirmed under the gaze of the demon before him.  "What pesky soul?  I don't have a soul.  Grr.  Argh.  See?" he growled making a pathetic attempt at an evil snarl.  "Demon just as yourself here," he fumbled mindlessly over the words he sputtered.

"Don't play games with me boy!  You cannot fool me!  I can see it, burning inside of you.  And you did it for HER!" he growled as he shoved his fist into Spike's side, eliciting a loud cry from the torn man.  The First, in the guise of the Master, twisted his hand inside of the victim's flesh, only to pull it out just as forcefully and lick the dripping blood from his fingers.  "I can taste is too you know.  All of that love for her… desire… longing.  You think you can be equals with her?  Hmmph," the Master snorted.  "its time you saw what is to come, my son.  You switched to the wrong side.  But I do believe that I can persuade you to rejoin my team," and with a wave of his long fingers the earth began to quake.  A vision appeared before Spike in the form of a misty cloud above the seal.  

Visions of Buffy and her friends fighting endless armies of minions and demons flashed in the brilliant sphere.  First Xander was brought down, then the demon bird.  Soon came Willow and the Watcher.  Spike cringed as he saw Dawn's form run through with a sword before it too fell to the ground.  Last was Buffy, fighting as bravely and passionately as ever against the sea of evil.  She battled until they completely surrounded her and engulfed her form completely, ripping her limb from limb.

"NOOOOO!" came a terrified yell as he watched the woman he loved being feasted upon by greedy vampires.  The scene then changed to one of a world only imagined in nightmares.  Demons running rampant all over town, killing humans in some of the most gruesome ways Spike had ever seen flickered in the light of the mist.  It was truly hell on earth, and Spike should know.  He had been there.

The vampire waved his hand again, the sphere disappearing into thin air.  "See my childe, what the world will be like once we are victorious?  Isn't just like you had imagined?  All chaos and evil.  I know you will love it as much as I do.  I have seen visions of your cruelty in my slumber.  Images of you and your dark princess." Spike trembled at the mention of Drusilla.  "Yes," he hissed.  "Drusilla.  The love of your life as it were.  Don't you want her back?  The two of you can reign at my side over this world of wickedness."  The vampire walked away from Spike, hands behind his back.  "She, dear boy, has already agreed.  Isn't that right my beautiful queen?"

A lithe form floated from the shadows and took the creatures hand.  Spike's eyes broadened at the sight before him.  "Yes, my master," came the all too familiar accent.  "The stars have willed it so.  They scream of the death and destruction that is to come." Her head twitched slightly as she turned it to the right and approached Spike's bloody form.  

"My Spike," she whispered huskily, "My William."  She ran her hands over his muscular chest.  "It's everything we dreamed of.  All the cakes and tea we want.  We can walk in worlds that no one imagined."  Spike tightened at the reference she made.  Her hands roamed seductively over his body until they reached his zipper. "But first, mummy has come to make her boy all better," she smiled with a wicked gleam in her eyes.  Spike inhaled sharply and prayed for the first time in over a hundred years as Drusilla began to work her evil magic on his betraying body.

TBC


	3. chapter 3

"We have to find Spike." Buffy exclaimed desperately.  The gang had been searching in the few books that they had, but still could find only little on the First.  

            "Calm down, Buffy.  We will.  Don't worry." Xander said gently as he patted his friend on the back.  "We just need to find something on this thing that isn't written in gibberish or that says something other than 'older than recorded history, source of all that is evil, blah, blah, blah, yakkity schmackity.  Plus," he added quietly, "it's Spike.  How do we not know he's already joined forces with it?"   
            "No, you don't understand.  He's different now, Xander and this thing is more powerful than anything we've ever faced.  Will has her majik, but it's still too risky to let her use it.  And Anya doesn't have her demon strength anymore.  You and Giles can fight, but it's still so chancy."  Buffy turned and faced the young girls who were sitting at the kitchen counter laughing.  All four of them looked so innocent and young.  "And they just aren't ready," she said sadly.

            Giles came up from behind her and placed a comforting arm around her should as he too stared at the young girls.  "Were you ready when you faced the Master?"

            "No," she answered sullenly.

            "But did it matter?"

            "Uh, hello Giles?  Can we say drowned to death?  Not to mention he ruined that beautiful dress, and those shoes…. and my hair was really nice that night!" she pouted.  Her watcher smiled at her answer.

            "Yes, this is true.  Let's not forget that you did indeed destroy him.  And do you know why Buffy?"

            "Because I'm prettier than he was?"

            "No, because you were chosen.  You were the one who was given the strength, the power, and the skills to defeat such an evil," he stared deep in thought at the girls.  "Why would you think any less of them?"

            Buffy nodded her head.  "Why do you always have to be the smart one?" she sighed as she leaned into the old man.  

            "Because I wasn't blessed with your sense of fashion.  I have to be good at something, now don't I?"

            "Write it down folks!" Buffy shouted.  "Giles just made a funny!"

            "Way to go G-Man.  Always knew I'd rub off on you," Xnader beamed.

            "Never, at anytime have you rubbed anything of yours on me Xander.  I'd like to keep it that way."  Giles stated.

            "And another one for the tweed man," Xander joked.

            "Hey guys!"  Anya shouted as she came tearing down the stairs with Willow bounding right behind her.  "The weasel has sung!  We got him to talk!"

            "It was so cool!" Willow grinned.  "We totally freaked him out!  I was all, 'Hey I'm big bad Willow' and Anya was all 'Do you have any idea what I've done to men bigger than you?' and I was all 'Like your skin little man?' and Anya was all POW and I was all SLAP and it was just so much fun!"

            Buffy raised her brows at the two girls as she smiled.  "Glad you had fun.  So what did he say?"

            "The seal is in the school basement.  That's where the ritual is done so that's probably where they took Spike." Anya stated.

            "Great job ladies.  But you said you'd save some fun harassment for when I got to go up," Xander pouted.  

            "Oh, there's still plenty of beating to be done.  He's too annoying not to smack around a bit." Anya consouled.

            "Oh! And…" Willow added, "We can make fun of his haircut!"

            Xander rubbed his hands together.  "Well what are we waiting for?  Time to make the monkey cry!" he said as they headed for the stairs.

            "Ah," Buffy said to Giles, "Nothing like torture to bring people closer together."

            "Yes.  Quite," Giles said as he cleaned his glasses, obviously disturbed by the display he just witnessed.  

            "So we're off to my favorite place on earth.  Funny how it's home to both of my jobs now," she said as she went for the weapons chest and began loading up.  

            "Uh, Buffy.  Don't you think we should devise some sort of plan before we run in there all… willy nilly?" the elder asked.

            "Giles, you've known me for seven years now.  When have I ever waited for anything?" she said as she grabbed two swords.

            "Yes, well in that case, can I have the big one?"

Under SDH

            Tears made wet paths through the dirt on his face.  He lay naked and still on his back where she had chained him.  Not so long ago, he would have loved every second of Dru's offense, his black beauty taking control of him and having her way.  Never before had he felt so disconnected to whom he once was than at that moment.  The guilt of what he had nearly done to Buffy stung worse than the sea salty tears on his fresh wounds.  

            The First sat across the room, in the form of the Master still, while Drusilla sat on his lap and lazily drew patterns on his chest with a reddened fingernail.  He was barking out orders to the newly awakened Uber vamp he had risen from the seal.  

            "Find her," he said, "and bring her to me.  I want her alive.  As for the others, kill them if you like, just make sure it's gruesome."

            The vampire nodded his head and headed for the exit, making sure to kick Spike in the ribs before leaving.  A clicking sound filled the air.

            "Poor little Spike," Dru mused as she approached him once more.  "You're soul isn't as fun as Daddy's.  It's sewn on too tight like Miss Edith's dress.  Whatever shall we do?  I fear the snow will fall before supper and there won't be any rain to drown the bugs."  She caressed his swollen face gently before slicing a long nail into his skin.  A new line of blood dripped down his face before she caught some on her fingertip and licked it seductively.  "Who would have ever thought the old man to have so much blood in him?" she giggled.  Spike coughed in pain and she again straddled him.  "Now, now my pet.  Don't tremble so.  Mummy will be more than happy to give it another try, even if it doesn't work.  We always were like animals you know.  Care to play a bit first?" she grinned.  

            Summoning all of his strength he pulled himself up so that he was face-to-face with her.  "Dru," he whispered as he stared her down.  She leaned towards him.  "Sod.  Off."

            "Hughrrrr" she growled as she clawed at him, wildly kicking and tossing her head.  "Stupid boy.  Now you'll have to be locked in the coal bin with no key.  My new Daddy will have his way with you."

            The First came behind Dru and shushed her as he calmly smoothed her hair.  "Easy now Princess.  No need to be upset.  I have better plans for our wicked boy."  He led the woman back to her seat and then slowly turned to Spike, smile ever present.  "You see my dear, in order for Spike to return to our side, he mustn't have anything left to live for, as it may.  We have to destroy the one hope he has left," he said as he squatted down beside the bloodied blond, and shifted into Buffy.  "We have to remind her what a monster he really is." She said with a sickening smile.  "By the time they're through with each other, there won't be anything left for her to believe in."

Revello Drive

            "Again, I say 'Huh?'" Xander questioned, faced scrunched in confusion.

            "We leave tonight.  Buffy is showing the girls a few maneuvers to help protect them in battle, as well as what weapons shall assist them the most." Giles answered as he began loading the patrol bag with holy water and crosses.  

            "And this is a good idea because why?" he implored.

            "Because Buffy believes that a surprise attack would be in our favor.  The First is most likely expecting us to wait and gather ourselves…"

            "Which would make since," Xander interrupted.

            "Which WOULD make sense, but Buffy's theory is that we should attack now, completely unexpected, rescue Spike, and then return here to reorganize.  Chances are that the sun will rise near the end of our battle, making our escape more promising."

            "But Giles, how do we know that the First won't follow us into the light?  It's not like a it's a vampire," Willow remarked.

            "True, Willow, but the First is rooted in the darkness, as is all evil.  All assaults it has done previously have been under the cover of night and I do trust it is fixated there.   I don't believe that it will be able to manifest itself outside of the dark."

            "What's this sudden urge to save Spike.  I mean, hello?  Evil vampire last time I saw.  How can she even want to be in the same galaxy as him after what he tried to do to her?" Xander asked.

            "She feels he is part of the group, Xander, whether we like that idea or not.  I must say that I have my doubts about the situation, but I do trust Buffy's judgment nonetheless.  What we must focus on now is the many times he has fought by our sides, sometimes even saving our lives, and the fact that he is newly re-souled."

            "You really think that's gonna cut it?" Xander posed.  

            "Xander, realize this," Giles began to whisper in a somewhat exasperated and nearly angry tone.  "The entire world has rested on that one child's shoulders for nearly a decade.  Have you ever thought that maybe she's tired, or possibly frightened?" Xander's eyes widened.  "She is scared out of her mind right now.  She would never admit it because she is a true hero.  She is braver, stronger, and purer in heart than any one of us here.  Think of all she's sacrificed.  It's finally caught up with her and she knows that there is no way that she can defeat this great evil.  She needs all the help she can get, and Spike is the only one strong, fierce, and experienced enough in battle to fight beside her.  I take comfort in that and in the fact that he seems to love her more than anything imaginable.  So, yes, I think this is a good idea.  And I pray to God that we get there before anything happens to him.  For her sake."

Below the surface, not far from SDH

            "Lock him up," the First said as it crossed its arms in a very Buffy-like manner.  "He may be weak, but he's cute and feisty.  Make sure the chains are tight."  The minions busied themselves preparing Spike as their master had requested.  They were in the dark corner of a tunnel below one of the crypts in the cemetery.  Traveling quickly, they had managed to reach the far ends of the tunnel and set up a small area that could be easily blocked.  The First wanted to make sure that there would be no way for Buffy or Spike to escape and it was taking all the necessary precautions to make sure that it fleeing would not be an option.  Light footsteps echoed off the hard earth around them and the form of Buffy became Angelus before Spike's eyes.  

            "Drusilla, my precious.  Come to Daddy," he smiled as she giggled and ran into his arms.  "You see Will, my boy, I always win in the end.  You think that Buffy has grown to trust you and believe in you, think again kid.  She'll never love you.  It'll always be me," he said as Drusilla covered his mouth with hers in a disgusting display of affection.  Their smacking reverberated off the walls of the small corner, making Spike's heart sick and pale.  "They always love me." Angelus winked as he put his arm around Dru and strolled out the exit.  "Close it up until the girl arrives," he commanded and the minions began to push a large stone in front of the opening.  Spike watched as the boulder rolled farther to the left, slowly extinguishing his hope that Buffy would be safe.

Summers' home

            "Everyone understand?" Buffy asked.  All shook their heads in silence.  "Good.  Don't worry guys, we're in and out.  They won't even know we're there."  She turned to the S.I.T.s, "Just remember, Spike's the reason we're going, so no staking him."

            "Right," said Molly with her cockney accent.  "He's got bleached blond hair, a accent similar to mine and is extremely hot.  So no staking any hot vamps."

            Buffy looked puzzled and Dawn blushed.  "I kinda gave them an idea of what he looks like," Dawn admitted, enormously embarrassed.  Xander and Giles managed their looks of disgust discreetly.  

            "Okay, not exactly what I would have said, but no arguments here.  We all set?"  Again everyone nodded.  "Alright people, gather your weapons, we leave in five."  The few began to scatter and search for their pointy objects.  "Slayers," Buffy yelled.  The girls turned their heads and approached their leader. 

 "These are for you.  You are officially slayers now.  Forget the calling and the hierarchy.  Rules are out the window from now on.  So I think you all should have these," she said as she reached in her patrol bag.  Her right hand soon revealed three recently sharpened wooden stakes.  She placed one in each girl's hand somewhat ceremoniously.  "This is your weapon, the weapon of a true slayer.  Get used to the feel of the wood girls, because that pointy stick right there is your destiny.  You were chosen because you're special and you have a gift.  Don't be afraid.  Focus and use that gift to the best of your abilities, because it is what will keep you alive.  Being a slayer isn't easy and it's really scary, but you can do it.  It's what we were made for.  So be careful out there, okay?  Always remember to aim for the heart, and if that doesn't work, run like hell," she smiled.  The girls returned the smile and hugged her in thanks.  As they walked off, Dawn drew closer.

            "What about me?  Still in denial." Dawn said sarcastically.

            "This," Buffy said as she pulled out a very familiar stake, "is for you."

            "Mr. Pointy?  You want ME to have Mr. Pointy?"

            "That piece of tree has saved my life more times than I care to remember.  Every slayer has her Mr. Pointy, and I think it's only fitting that I pass this one down to you.  You deserve it, but most of all Dawnie," she said placing both hands on her sister's shoulders, "you can handle it."  Tears threatened to break both girls eyes as they embraced.  "I love you Dawn.  I only want you to be safe."

            "I will Buffy.  You'll see.  I can do this," she smiled.  "It's in my blood."

            "Summers' blood," Buffy beamed.  "Good.  Just don't get dead out there," Buffy added as she ruffled the brunnette's hair before she walked to the door.  She glanced at her faithful sidekicks and smiled.  "We've been through worse."

            "Indeed." Giles agreed.

            "No worries, Buffster.  We're right behind you." Xander assured.

            "We can do this Buffy.  We'll get him out of there safe.  Okay?" Willow guaranteed.

            "I know we will.  I have faith in all of you," Buffy said.

            "Now let's go kick some demon ass!" Anya hollered.

            "And so say all of us!" Xander yelled!

            "We band of buggered…"

            "Here goes nothing!"

            "Let's win this one for the Gipper!"  All eyes turned to Willow.  "Okay, not so much for the Gipper then," she said embarrassed.  

            Buffy turned the doorknob and was quickly pulled out of the frame.  Xander screamed as they all jumped back.

            "BUFFY!" Dawn yelled as the hideous vampire threw her sister across the lawn.  She landed on her stomach, face in the grass, before she pulled herself up and faced her foe.  

            "Everyone back in the house!  Now!" she yelled as she stared down her opponent.  He stomach fell as she heard the door slam and saw the creature before her entirely.  He was definitely a vampire, but like a vamp she had seen only once before.  This demon had to be as old, if not older than the Master. 

 "What's shakin' ugly?" she taunted, psyching herself up with her usual banter.  "Think you can take me?"  The creature snarled.  "Well, then… come and get me."

It didn't need anymore of an invitation, because it charged directly at her.  Buffy managed to leap into the air and flip over its head before it reached her.  "Missed me," she teased as it turned to her again.  It punched but was expertly blocked as Buffy maneuvered around it.  She managed to strike it twice before it swept her legs, sending her to the ground.  It then pulled her up by her coat, and threw her head-first into the tree.  Everyone behind the window cringed as the blond sailed into the trunk a second time.

"Is she alright?" Kennedy asked.  

"She's doing fine." Giles replied.

"Looks like she's loosing," Molly added.

"No she's not.  Get used to it girls, that…" Dawn said as she pointed to the fight in progress, "is our job.  And you're lucky.  You are seeing the greatest slayer who has ever lived in action."

"Ugh!" Buffy grunted as the vampire socked her in the stomach.  She counter punched with a hard left and sent it spinning to the ground.  She stood over it and knocked its head back and forth a few times before it managed to grab her legs and bring her to the ground again. She bounded back up and back flipped off of her porch flying high above its head.  Landing on the other side of the creature, she stabbed her stake through its heart with a precision only she could have.  

"You're so dust," she said as the vampire looked down at its chest.  She stepped back and waited for the ashes to fly… but they never did.  Her eyes wide in shock and jaw on the sidewalk, Buffy stared in disbelief and fright.  The vampire looked her in the eyes and grinned menacingly before casually pulling the stake out of its chest and snapping it in two.  "This may be tougher than I thought," she said before she again rushed at the creature.  

The vampire met her punch for punch, slowly wearing her down.  Face bloodied and arm broken, she fought on for what seemed an eternity.

"We have to help her!" Willow cried.  

"Right, everyone aim for the head.  They can always be decapitated!" Giles commanded as they tore open the door.  Rushing out in a fury, the warriors headed to save their leader.  As they reached the bottom of the steps, they were knocked over one by one by as minions jumped from the roof on top of them.  They fought bravely and managed to kill all of the hooded figures only to look up and not see Buffy anywhere.

"Everyone alright?" Giles implored as he surveyed the damage.  No one looked extremely hurt.  The S.I.T had done remarkably well for their lack of experience.  He had been especially impressed with Dawn.  She had fought like a seasoned soldier.  "Where's Buffy?"

Dawn sat on her knees sobbing.  Giles rushed to her as quickly as he could and she began to tremor in his arms.  "They took her Giles!" she said in between sobs.  "THEY TOOK HER!" she screamed.  

"Where Danwie?  Which way did they go?" Xander asked, ready to run in any direction she pointed.  

            "I don't know," she cried.  "I saw it beat her down, and then… and then" she shook, "and then I saw her lie still.  It picked her up and carried her down the front, but I got hit in the face and didn't see where he went."  Giles shushed the hysterical girl until she was breathing regularly again.

            "He must have taken her to the First.  Willow, start on a location spell at once.  Xander, tend to the girls, and Anya make sure they didn't take Andrew as well."  They all nodded and re-entered the house.  "Shhh.  Dawn, look at me.  Dawn, you need to listen.  Buffy will be fine.  She's strong.  You know that.  Now she needs you to be," he said as he wiped tears from her eyes.  "You're a brave girl and I am so proud of how well you just fought.  Buffy is so proud of you too.  That's why she needs you to gather yourself and think clearly."  The sobbing subsided and she stared at the man before her with respect and gratitude.  "You must also remember, they are probably bringing her to the very place where Spike is, and that's what she wanted.  Think of the damage the two of them can do together," he smiled.  The girl giggled slightly between sniffles.  "If any two people can make it out of a bad situation, it's those two.  With their power combined… well, all I can say is that the First just got more than it bargained for." 

            Xander looked at the two broken souls on the lawn just before he shut the door.  Turning to Willow and Anya he sighed.  "Looks like the Buffster was right.  A surprise attack was the way to go."


	4. chapter 4

The first thing that Buffy thought of when she began to regain consciousness was pain.  She hurt in places she never even knew existed.  Every cell of her being ached in excruciating ways and she quickly wished she were still unconscious.  She heard a moaning noise and tried to open her eyes to find the source.  She soon felt the light touch of someone gently wiping the blood off of her face, but realized the moan was hers.

            "Shh.  There, there love.  It's okay.  I'm here.  I won't let anyone hurt you Buffy," a tender voice whispered to her.  She soon felt more at ease by this comforting gesture, and by the fact that this same voice had calmed her from many nightmares before.    

            "Spike…" she moaned.  She soon felt her upper torso lift from the ground carefully and slowly lowered onto something softer.  His caresses continued at the same loving pace they always had and she began to relax below his ministrations.  

            "God, Buffy. You've been out for hours," he whispered, voice full of relief.  "Longest hours of my life.  I'm so thankful you're alright.  You certainly had me scared out of my head for a while there."  Painfully, she opened her eyes and focused on the battered man above her.  Even with her blurred vision, she could see the small tears trickling down his face one by one.    "I can't lose you again, love.  Never.  You understand that?  Never leave me."  She tried to shift her head on his lap, but soon found herself crying out in pain.  "Don't move, pet.  You're hurt worse than I've ever seen.  There's surely broken bones and bleedin' inside your poor body.  Try to stay as still as you can.  I'll do my best to keep you comfortable."

            Buffy again focused on his face.  His left eye was swollen shut completely, his mouth was ripped on the side, and his beautiful face was now covered in black and purple.  "Wha…"she coughed up a small amount of blood before trying again, "What happened?"

            "I dunno love.  They dragged you in here, practically torn apart, and dropped you at my feet.  I never saw who hurt you but believe me when I do I'll…"

            "No," she coughed once more, "you."

            "Me?  What happened to me?"  He snorted, "In all that pain, you're worried about me?  I'm touched, Buffy."

            "If I could roll my eyes right now I would," she managed to spit out.

            Spike chuckled.  "Good to see they didn't beat the smart ass outta ya."  He began stroking her untamed hair and sighed.  "Seems that not everyone is happy about my soul.  They tried to beat it out of me, among other things."

            "They?" she asked hoarsely.

            "Yeah, did I forget to mention?  Seems my ex is in town," he scoffed.  "Dru never could resist a party.  Something about tea and death that makes her giddy."

            Buffy groaned.  "Dru's here too?  What's next, Angelus?"

            Spike coughed nervously.  "Well, seems the First likes to play in his form now too, seein' as how I'm not so much intimidated by myself anymore."

            Buffy reached up to touch his face with her unbroken arm and he drew back.  Slowly she reached further and began to caress his beaten face softly.  "What else did she do Spike?  She was obviously mad about something."

            Spike hesitated.  She really didn't need to know the gruesome details of the torture, but he knew he had to explain what had happened.  Inhaling an unnecessary breathe, he began.  "When beating me didn't work, Drusilla tried de-souling me the old fashioned way.  Only I didn't much appreciate it, or want it."

            Buffy's face became distorted with the reality of what he just said.  "You mean she…"

            "Raped me.  Yeah love.  Can't say it could've happened to a better guy," he turned away from her gaze.  "When I think that I could have done that to you, I…" he sniffled as fresh tears began to fall.  He turned to face her once more.  "God Buffy, can you ever forgive me?  I never wanted to hurt you.  I love you more than anything I've ever known.  I just went completely wonky because my mind had been played with so soddin' much.  I didn't even realize what I was doing at the time." He tried to pull himself back together as he looked at her broken face.  "That night, when I made it back to my crypt, I couldn't understand why I had done it, and why I couldn't go through with it.  I'm a monster, Buffy.  I've done worse to girls and enjoyed it all the while.  I couldn't understand why I hadn't, but most of all why I felt bad about it.  It was because of what you had done to me.  You made me a better man.  You made me hate the demon I had become and want to be someone that would be worthy of your love.  That's why I had to do it, Buffy.  I had to get my soul.  It was the only way I could be sure I would never hurt you again.  The only way I could be worthy of you.  The only way…" he broke off.

            Buffy looked up at him in understanding.  "And you did Spike.  You went out and fought your demon, and you succeeded."

            "Yeah," he said as he clenched his jaw to try and stop the tears.  "and now you believe in me.  You know the whole time Dru was havin' her way with me and then when I was being beaten to a bloody pulp, the only thing that got me through it was the thought that you believe in me?" 

            Buffy inhaled sharply, "Spike?" she asked in fright.  "Did it work?  Did you…"

            "Shame on you, Buffy.  Of course it didn't.  This isn't some curse like my bloody poofta of a grand-sire!  This is the real deal.  Angel didn't want his!  I sought mine out!  I fought for it with my life and now it's mine to keep." He exclaimed before he gently whispered.  "Not a curse.  A gift."

            "For me?" she whispered.

            "For both of us," he answered.  "You deserve a good man and I couldn't live with the creature I had become.  We both win."

            Buffy sighed in relief at the news.  The last thing she needed at the moment was an unsouled Spike.  Touched by Spike's honesty and emotion and lost in the depths of his cerulean orbs, she found herself feeling something she hadn't before, but she was too tired to think about what it could mean.  Her body was singing in pain from the thrashing she had withstood and now she needed peace.  Her lids soon became heavy and she found herself drifting into sleep.  She searched for his hand and clasped it tight once it found her own.  "Don't leave me," she whispered as she drifted into sleep.

            "Never," the man above her whispered as he looked down on her with eyes so full of love.


	5. chapter 5

"Try once more," Giles commanded to Dawn as she attacked Kennedy from behind.  Annabel and Molly were paired off beside them, mimicking the maneuvers Giles had just shown them with the swords.  "No.  No, Dawn.  Block her move then counter attack.   Don't be afraid of the sword, child.  You are in control of it, not the other way around."

            "I'm sorry Giles.  I'm just so afraid I'm going to hurt her or something."

            Kennedy scoffed at the notion.  "Puh-lez little girl.  I am so older and stronger than you."

            Dawn got that look in her eyes and attacked full force.  Kennedy blocked the cuts with much struggle, as Dawn picked up the pace.  Coming at her until Kennedy's back was to the wall and their swords made an "x" just before her face, Dawn leaned in with a cocky grin.  "Had enough?"

            "Dawn Summers, that is exactly what I am talking about.  Being the slayer is not about who's better or stronger, it's about who has better control over their power.  Honestly, you are all acting like children about the entire matter."

            "Sorry Giles.  I got a little carried away." Dawn apologized. She turned to Kennedy once more and released her, not failing to stick out her tongue at the girl first.

            "Giles!  Come quick!  Looks like Will's got something!" Xander shouted from the dining room.  The slayers and the watcher scurried into the room to find Willow, Xander, Anya, and a still bounded Andrew seated at the table.  A small orb floated above the wooden platform and the room was filled with an eerie yellow glow.  An image of Spike appeared in the orb, trodden and bloody.  He was sitting against a wall in a very dark room.  The walls seemed to be made of mud or dirt, most likely below ground by the signs of roots jutting randomly from the barricade.  He was humming something quietly and seemed to be caring for something below him.  

            "Expand," Willow commanded powerfully and the orb doubled in size.  All inhaled at the sight before them.  There lay Buffy, still quite black and blue, in the lap of her once mortal enemy.  Spike carefully caressed her hair, no doubt trying to put her at ease, as he continued to hum a soft melody.  

            "Spike," Willow spoke.  The blond jumped at the sound that echoed through his brain. 

            "Red?  Red, s'that you?" he asked as he looked around the cavern for the source of the voice.

            "Yes, Spike.  It's me.  Are you two okay?  Where are you?" she questioned quickly.

            "We're still alive, or at least she is.  She's hurt pretty bad Willow.  I've never seen her in such shape.  I think she may be bleedin' internally.  And where the bloody hell are you?  I can't see you anywhere!"

            "I'm at Buffy's.  Remember how I used to communicate telepathically?"  the vampire nodded his head, "Well, it's time we started working on that again." She explained.  "We need to know where you are so we can come and get you."

            "Dunno for sure.  Somewhere down below.  Cemetery maybe.  Place reeks of death and decay.  How do you plan to save us though?  This thing's too powerful for you Scoobies to take on your own."

            "We know.  We need to come up with a plan, and fast.  Has she come to at all, or has she been passed out since you found her?"

            "They brought her to me.  She woke up about five hours ago or so.  Can't tell how long it's been down here.  She was out a good eight before she came to.  She opened her eyes and talked a bit.  Seemed to have her wits about her, so I'm not too worried anymore.  What the hell happened to her anyway Red?"

            "We were ambushed.  She was leading us out to rescue you and was attacked at the front door.  It was really old and ugly looking vamp.  Kinda looked like the Master, only it didn't seem to be able to talk."

            "Tell him I think it was a Turok-han," Giles interrupted.

            "Spike.  Giles said to tell you that he thinks it was a trochee."  If the dead man could have blanched anymore, he would have.  

            "Are you sure Watcher?" he whispered.  Giles nodded his head.

            "He's sure."

            "Bloody hell," Spike cried as he threw his head back against the wall.  The sudden movement and noise woke the sleeping beauty and she began to stir.

            "Spike…. Spike…" she called out, frantically searching for his hand once more.

            The vampire shushed her sweetly.  "S'all right Pet.  I'm here," he comforted.

            "Protect me," she pleaded.  The hearts of all the Scoobies fell at the sight of their hero so weak.  They wished they could protect her as well.  

            "Always, Buffy.  Always," he said as he began to rub small circles on the back of her hand.  She drew closer to his chest and breathed deeply.  

            "Don't let that thing near me again.  I can't fight him.  He can't die."

            "Sure he can, Buffy.  All nasties have a weakness.  We'll find it, Love.  No worries."

            Willow's heart ached at the picture before her, but she needed to know what had happened.  "Buffy?"

            "Will?" the slayer asked as she quickly sat up and began to look around.  "Willow?  Where are you?" she looked about anxiously.

            "Buffy, I'm at your house.  We're all here.  I've been working on a locating spell for hours now.  It didn't work until a few minutes ago, though.  Are you okay, sweetie?  You look like you're in so much pain."

            "Actually," she said sitting up straight as Spike helped her move so she could lean against the wall, "I feel better now.  I'm nowhere near one hundred percent, but at least the pain is bearable now." She grimaced as she tried to rotate her broken arm.  Spike quickly positioned himself so that he could massage it and she gave him a look of gratitude.  "What was that thing Will?  He looked like the Master's long-lost cousin or something."

            "Uh, Giles said it's called a Turok-han."

            "A Turok-huh?" Buffy questioned.

            "A Turok-han, Ducks.  It's the very first of all vampires, the one the rest of us fear.  It's stronger, faster, and harder to kill than any of our kind.  Thought they were legends until now." Spike informed.

            "They?" Buffy and Willow asked at the same moment.

            "Yes, they.  Supposedly there was an entire army of them when evil was first created.  Story goes that there are only three left in existence, but that they are buried at the most evil and powerful spot on the face of the earth."

            "Kinda like the Hellmouth?" Buffy scoffed.

            "Apparently.  What ISN'T buried here?" Spike added.

            Giles spoke to the group.  "It was as I feared.  Spike just confirmed all of my doubts.  There are at least two more of those creatures out there and we have to find a way to immobilize them somehow."  He turned to Willow, "Ask Spike if he's ever heard what their weakness is.  That is to say, how do we kill it?"

            "Spike," Willow asked, "Giles wants to know if you have any idea how to bring those guys down."

            "Well, your run-of-the-mill stake won't work," he explained.

            "Duh?" Buffy stated.  "Now you tell me."

            Spike rolled his swollen eyes.  "Legend has it that since they were the original creatures of the night, the only way to destroy them is with sunlight."

            "As I suspected," Giles confirmed as he walked back into the living room to retrieve a book.

            "So sunshine equals nice and dusty," Buffy said to herself aloud.  "That shouldn't be impossible," she added sarcastically.

            "We'll find a way," Spike comforted.

            "How's Dawn?" Buffy asked as she began to rotate her swollen jaw.

            "She's fine.  So are the other slayers.  They've been training with Giles while Xander and Anya helped me with the location spell." Willow answered.

            "Other slayers?" Spike questioned.  

            "Yup, there's three of them at my house right now.  They're slayers in training.  It seems that Dawn is a slayer too.  I'll explain it all later," Buffy said.

            "Bloody hell!  You mean there are more of you?  And the Nibblet's one too?  No way!  She is not becoming a slayer!  I won't let her get hurt."

"Been through the entire range of emotions on that one Spike," Buffy laughed.

"We have no choice.  Besides, she can handle it.  It's in her blood."  Dawn smiled at the faith her sister showed in her.  

"Damn right she can.  That girl is down right frightening.  Not to mention she's got the moves and the strength for it," Spike agreed as Dawn's smile threatened to spread right off of her face.  "Only she's not gonna, because I won't let her."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the Summers girls said in unison.

"Nibblet's not becoming a slayer because "a" I said so, "b" that would mean you would have to die and there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen, and "c" because I swore to protect her with my life and that means that she is not getting hurt."

            "For once I agree with Dead Boy Junior," Xander added.

            "Buffy," Willow broke in, "We need to get to you soon.  You two can't stay down there."

            "We're fine, Will.  Stay where you are.  Start training the girls hardcore, especially with the swords…"

            "I already knew that," Giles added.

"because I have a feeling the four of us will have to take on those Trochee-ma-bobbers and they need to have "A+'s" in the art of beheading.  It may not kill them, but let's see what they can do without those ugly q-balls.  The rest of you keep researching.  We need to know exactly what needs to be done to kill the First.  Spike and I will get out on our own."

            "But Buffy, don't you think…"

            "Willow, we'll be okay.  We'll rest here for a little while and try and get some strength back, and then we'll break out.  The First won't mess with us now that he knows we are his prisoners, so that will give us plenty of time to recuperate."

            "How hard did she get kicked in the head?" Xander questioned.

"Buffy, are you sure?" Willow asked.    

"Yes, Will.  I'm positive.  We're peachy with a side of keen.  I'm already feeling better now that I've gotten some sleep, and I can feel my wounds closing up." She turned to Spike, "You don't look as nasty either."

            "Thanks ever-so for the compliment, Love." He joked. 

            "See, guys.  We'll be fine.  The two of us can break out of here on our own.  Can you all take care of everything else?" she asked.

            "Sure, Buffy.  We'll do the best we can until you get back.  I still don't like leaving you there."

            "No worries.  The First is just letting us feel each other out."

            "Hey!  She doesn't need to be making 'feelys' with Spike's anything!" Xander yelled.

            "Spike heard him say something about trying to turn us against each other," Buffy continued.  "You guys have nothing to worry about.  We're strong.  So we'll see you in a day.  Okay?" 

            "If that's what you think is right, Buffy.  We'll keep in contact just like this, alright?  The crystal I used for the spell will stay enchanted until you two are home and safe, so if you need anything, just call out for me."

            "Thanks, Will.  Tell everyone I love them.  And tell Dawn I'll be home soon."  And with that, the vision disappeared.  Everyone stared at each other in disbelief.  

            "Giles, we can't just leave them there," Willow admitted.

            "It seem that we must," he replied.  "Buffy is in charge and those are her orders.  I honestly feel that the two of them can take care of each other for the time being.  And for now my concern of keeping us all alive to fight isn't a priority since we won't be invading the First's lair anytime soon.  I think she may be right.  They can rest, and we can prepare.  At least now we know that she's safe and that Spike hasn't been killed."

            "Big 'Yay!' on that one," Xander said sarcastically.

            "He's protecting her Xander.  We should be thankful," Dawn argued.

            "Very well then," Giles stated, "let's get started."

            "You sure you don't want them to come and get us, Pet?" Spike asked.

            "Of course I do.  But do you really think they can take on the First and the Bringers?"

            "Absolutely not."

            "Exactly.  So in the end I guess it's better us than them.  Right?"

            "Quite!  I won't have such talk!  We'll make it out of here.  You'll see.  We've been to the end of the world and back together, we can make it out of this muddy hole."

            "I really hope you're right Spike.  I don't want it to end like this," she sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

            "Believe me Buffy, it'll take a hell of a lot more than this to finish us off.  We're not going without a fight, ya know?  Besides," he laid his head on hers, "there's something good waiting for us at the end of all this.  I can feel it.  We're meant to have a happy ending. All of us," he quickly added.

            "Here's hoping…."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Three days had passed since Buffy and Spike had first spoken to the others. They   
had not yet been disturbed by the First, only his followers visited daily to bring   
nourishment. They had managed to sleep most of the time away in each other's arms, for   
that was the only time they truly felt safe. Days of rest helped rejuvenate the two   
warriors into some semblance of their normal capacity.   
  
  
A small ray of light shone through a jagged crack near the top of the tunnel.   
Buffy rolled over and gently woke Spike. "Spike? Wake up. The sun's coming in."  
  
  
"Ummm?" the tired vampire murmured. "Five more minutes, Mum." Buffy   
couldn't help but smile at the small reply that bared a resemblance of normalcy.   
  
  
"Wake up Sleepy Head," she shook him. He shooed her arm away and rolled   
over. A gleam lit in Buffy's eyes. "Oh, well. I got all naked for nothing," she sighed.  
  
  
The vampire sprung into a sitting position with a speed Buffy had never seen   
before. "Naked!!!" he yelled. A look of disappointment crossed his face as he pouted.   
Buffy's giggle echoed off of the dirt walls. "No fair teasing, Slayer." He said as he   
rubbed his eyes. "You know, one day you will be naked and I just won't care to look.   
Like the boy who cried wolf."  
  
  
"Whatever! I'm so sure!" she grinned. "You're the biggest pig I know. You'll   
always look."  
  
  
"Humph, seen it all before. Can't say I'll be missing much," he joked, sapphire   
blue eyes twinkling with mischief.   
  
  
Buffy shoved him with great force. "That is so mean!" she pouted. Spike's smile   
dimmed when he recognized hurt in her eyes. He moved closer to put an arm around her.  
  
  
"I was only kidding, Love," he soothed. "I had to get back at you, ya know." He   
smoothed her hair out lovingly. "You're the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever set   
on. Clothed or not," he winked. A smile spread across her face.  
  
  
"Pig," she giggled.  
  
  
Spike stretched his arms above his head and slowly began to rotate his shoulder   
blades. Then he stood and began to stretch the rest of his body, as was his usual ritual.   
Buffy watched as his muscles danced beneath his skin, ever appreciative of the view. He   
shirt still lay rumpled in a ball where he had used it as a pillow all night. Reaching out a   
hand, Buffy grasped Spike's strong grip as he pulled her up beside him. She too began   
stretching out her sore muscles.  
  
  
"So, you ready?" he asked as he rolled his neck twice then jumped lightly from   
foot to foot.   
  
  
"I think so. Ready as I'll ever be," she stated. "I can't stand being in the dark any   
longer. Whatever the First had planned for us doesn't seem to be panning out."  
  
  
"I just want to get out of here before I do something rash," he confided. Buffy   
stopped mid stretch.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
Spike turned his head away from her. "What if the bugger starts singing a little   
ditty again and I go all wonky and try to take a sip?"  
  
  
Buffy reached out to him and lightly touched his shoulder. "Hey, look at me," she   
commanded. He obliged. "That's not going to happen. You're strong, Spike; stronger   
than you realize. He can't control you anymore. Honestly, I think he knows it and has   
finally given up on you."  
  
  
"Just like everyone else," he sighed.  
  
  
Buffy stared deeply into his eyes. "Not everyone."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"And one, two and three," Giles counted as the young woman grunted and threw   
her victim over her shoulder. A large thud filled the air as the body hit the blue mat.   
"Excellent work, Molly," Giles congratulated. "Done quickly and precisely. Use your   
legs a little more and you'll be tossing demons five times your weight in no time at all."  
  
  
"Ugh," came a grumble from the form sprawled out on the floor. "How come I'm   
always the dummy?" Xander questioned as he grabbed his back in pain.   
  
  
"Do we really need to answer that?" Anya asked, eyebrows raised.   
  
  
"Alright, Ladies," Giles announced after clearing his throat, "now let's try knife   
throwing. This time we'll do it blindfolded. Xander, stand against the wall and hold the   
apples."  
  
  
"I hate my life," Xander groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Buffy stared impatiently at her watch. "Ugh! What's taking so long? It's already   
dark out," she grumbled.  
  
  
Spike paced back and forth, trying to spend some of his nervous energy. "Dunno,   
Love. Maybe they are running a little behind schedule today."  
  
  
"Figures," she sighed, "the one day we need things to run like clock work."  
  
  
"Don't rush it Buffy. Give it time. We don't want to be too hasty. If things aren't   
perfect today… we try again tomorrow. I'd rather wait another day in this hole than be   
placed in a worse situation."  
  
  
Buffy sighed again deeply. "You're right. I know. It's just… I just can't figure   
out why he's kept us here for so long and done nothing with us."  
  
  
"Maybe he's just trying to throw our game off. Make us a little stir crazy."  
  
  
"Or crazy in general," she added. Spike stared at her, confused look on his face.   
"I've been worried about something since I woke up here with you," she admitted.   
Leaning against the muddy wall, she slowly lowered herself in a sitting position.   
Following her example, Spike sat down across from her. "Remember what I said about   
the first time I met the First? You know, that whole ordeal with Angel?" Spike nodded,   
curious as to where this conversation was going. He never liked a discussion that   
included Angel. "Well," she continued, "the First had him convinced he was evil and   
almost had him kill himself." She paused and then stared at him carefully. "What if he   
does that to one of us?"  
  
  
Spike could not cover the look of hurt on his face at her implication. "Oh, I see.   
What you said before was a lie, was it? You still think I'm a threat!"  
  
  
"No!!" she leapt up and sat by his side, "I'm not worried about you, Spike. I'm   
worried what he'll do to me." Spike's face softened. "What if he gets in my head? What   
if I hurt the people I love?"   
  
  
Spike grabbed her shoulders and spoke softly to her, "That will never happen,   
Buffy. You needn't worry. You're strong, the strongest person I've ever known. He   
can't control you. You'll see. You'll kill the bad guy and save the day like always.   
You're a hero," he added in a distant voice, "and that's what you hero types do."  
  
  
Thankful for his support, she smiled. "Yes. That's exactly what we always do,   
Spike. And we'll do it together."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Grimacing at the display before him, the First (still in the form of Angelus) waved   
his hand in disgust and the sphere revealing the two blondes disappeared. Drusilla sat   
happily in her chair, brushing her dolly's hair. She clicked her tongue loudly.  
  
  
"Miss Edith thinks that her Spike has been a bad boy. He has feelings for that   
dirty Slayer, all wriggling and writhing. When is Miss Edith's daddy going to take care   
of the nasty girl?"  
  
  
"Patience, my love. Patience." Angelus said as he began to pace to and fro. "I   
don't understand what's happening. They should be at each other's throats by now."   
His pace quickened. "They should have grown further apart, not closer together. I never   
saw this coming," he mumbled.  
  
  
"They love each other," Drusilla stated as she stood from her seat. Swaying side   
to side she sang softly, "Love is patient. Love is kind…" she smiled wickedly as she   
approached Angelus, "Love is also deaf, dumb and blind." The First stared at her,   
puzzled. "My William has always loved to much. It's kept him from being the monster   
he truly is. Love is what drives him," she whispered as if it were a secret, "it is his   
weakness." She held her arms straight out and began to spin wildly in circles.   
  
  
A cruel smile spread across his face. "You know something, my childe? You're   
quite right!" He held out his hand to stop her from spinning and pulled her close   
forcefully. Drusilla growled playfully at him. "Love is the biggest weakness of   
mankind. It destroys lives and can make fools out of kings. I think you're onto   
something Dru." He began to waltz with her across the dirt floor. "Their love for one   
another is their Achilles' heel. It can only hold them down." He beamed as the dark   
princess threw her head back and laughed psychotically. "We'll let them escape. Let   
their feelings grow for one another, and then…"  
  
  
Dru sang manically, "Ashes! Ashes! They all fall…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Down!" Buffy whispered to Spike as she heard footsteps approaching. The two   
blondes squatted behind the large boulder where the guard always entered. Spike   
whispered softy.  
  
  
"Now remember. No heroic stuff. If I get caught or hurt, you high tail it out of   
here. All that matters is that you get to the others."  
  
  
"No," she said forcefully as she looked into his eyes. "It's both of us together.   
One way or another." The heat between the two could have melted the very rock they   
stooped beside. Spike's eyes darkened with passion and Buffy's heartbeat quickened.   
As soon as she realized that she actually had the urge to kiss him, right then and there,   
she shook her head and snapped herself out of it. "I need your strength. You're the only   
one who can help me bring the First down." Spike's heart sank, but he knew she was   
right.  
  
  
"Alright then," he conceded, "just stick to the plan."   
  
  
The footsteps grew increasingly loud and then stopped just outside of the room.   
Buffy inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, as Spike cracked his knuckles, ready for a   
fight. The grinding sound of the boulder being moved echoed throughout the small room   
and soon the guard appeared on the other side. Looking around for his keep frantically,   
he walked further into the room. Spike winked playfully at Buffy and then lunged at the   
man. Food went flying in all directions as the two fell to the ground with a great thud.   
Spike sat on top of him as he punched his face from left to right. When he was sure the   
man was unconscious, he stood up and nodded at the slayer. "Let's go."  
  
  
Long blonde hair was fluttering in his face from the speed of the small woman   
running before him. Following the dim light that she could see ahead, Buffy picked up   
her pace and raced full speed ahead. Lacking the need to breathe, Spike soon passed her   
up and smiled in triumph as he grazed by. The two darted along the small couriers of the   
tunnel, eyes posted for any signs of the enemy.   
  
  
"Which way out?" Buffy questioned, breathing rapidly.   
  
  
"Dunno, Love. I'm just following this hall."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"The air doesn't smell so rancid this way," he stated. Buffy smiled in spite of   
herself at his rationality. They flew through the very small and muddy path a fast as their   
legs could carry them.   
  
  
"Something's wrong," Buffy stated as she stopped.  
  
  
"Are you off your bird woman, why are you stopping?" Spike cried.  
  
  
"You don't find it a little suspicious that we've only had to fight the one guard?"   
she posed.  
  
  
"Yes, but I'll count my blessings as soon as we get out of this sodding…" his   
comment was cut short by the arm that was quickly around his throat.  
  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled before she too was grabbed from behind. Pulling   
frantically from her captor, yet not coming free, she kicked her leg above her head,   
effectively stunning the Bringer. She then raced to Spike's aid as he struggled with his   
attacker. Punching the creature with a right jab, he stumbled enough for Spike to free   
himself and stare at the beauty that came to his defense.   
  
  
"Bloody hell, woman!" he cried, "I can take care of myself! I had it all under   
control!"  
  
  
"I could tell you did by the way he was choking you."  
  
  
"Well, ha then. The joke's on him. I don't breath," Spike grinned. Another   
Bringer jumped on his back from behind and latched on. Spike threw him over his   
shoulder, pulled him eye level, and then snapped his neck with a quick jerk.  
  
  
Two Bringers attacking from both left and right ambushed Buffy. She struggled   
to gain the upper hand of the fight for only a moment and was soon throwing punches   
and kicks that the two could not block. Spike had his hands full with three more, but   
seemed to have it under control. The two warriors battled on skillfully and bravely until   
it was just the two of them standing again.   
  
  
"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch, Soulman," Buffy panted.  
  
  
"I'm still up for a decent spot of violence, so long as I'm fighting for the right   
side," he said as he looked around carefully, waiting for another attack.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
The First and Drusilla smiled as they watched the events unfold before them in   
the small glowing sphere. A low rumble could be heard from the ancient vampire that   
stood beside them.   
  
  
"Easy now," said the First. "You'll get your turn, my Pet. All in good time," he   
smiled. The ancient vampire roared at his master's restraint. "Well, okay then," the First   
shrugged, "You can go and have a little fun, but don't kill them. Let them escape. In a   
few days you'll be able to drink yourself silly on slayer and traitor blood."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike's hand gripped hers protectively as he started to pull her swiftly through the   
maze of tunnels. Stopping only momentarily to punch a Bringer or two, the couple made   
it to the small cavern where Buffy had fallen only days before. Spike felt her demeanor   
stiffen at the sight of the troglodytes. Determined to get the woman he loved more than   
anything in the world home safe, he gripped her hips, eliciting a small yelp from Buffy.   
  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as she felt him lifting her.  
  
  
"Grab hold of that rock right there. Pull yourself up, Love. Nice and slow."  
  
  
"What about you?"  
  
  
"I think we'll be able to reach each other." A loud growl filled their ears.   
"Quickly, Buffy!"   
  
  
Her eyes widened and she began gripping the few protruding rocks she thought   
would support her. Once she neared the top, she turned and looked down. "Spike! How   
are you going to…?"  
  
  
"Hurry, woman!" he commanded. "Something's coming." He could tell by the   
look of fright on her face and the way that she blanched, that something wasn't coming…   
it was already there. He turned around slowly to face the creature before him. The pale   
blue moonlight reflected off the walls of he hole they stood in and illuminated it enough   
for Spike to get a good look at his enemy.   
  
  
Grey skin pulled tautly over a hairless skull, a mouth of fangs that glistened in the   
moonlight, and eyes that radiated so much evil and hate peered at the brave combatant.   
Drawing in an unnecessary breath, Spike tightened his muscles and braced himself for the   
end.   
  
  
"Argh!" sounded through the air as Spike witnessed the petite blonde lunge from   
her perch above and land on the creature, sending them both rolling on the floor. Buffy   
quickly leaped up and faced the demon, body set in her fighting stance. Spike was   
immediately at her side doing the same.  
  
  
"Get up," she commanded to the creature. It lifted its head slowly and grinned   
menacingly at the girl. "I said, get up!" she stated, slightly louder than before. Spike   
stared at her in amazement. He knew how frightened she must be, but admired her strong   
will and courage. The vampire growled threatening again at the couple as it lifted itself   
back to its feet. "Get this," Buffy bellowed at the vampire as she stared him down, "You   
got the better of me last time, but now I've got a little help."  
  
  
Spike's stance tightened, ready to do battle. Buffy continued as she puffed out   
her chest. "The two of us have killed a hell god, stopped the earth from being destroyed   
more times than we can count, and dusted more vamps than you can dream of. We   
certainly are scared of some butt-ugly ubber-vamp." Spike knew it was all a front and   
that on the inside she was screaming for them to run just as he was, but her belief in the   
power of them both gave him a surge of strength. The vampire flashed its teeth and   
Buffy smiled tauntingly, "Bring it on, Baldy."  
  
  
The vamp was the first to attack. He headed straight for Buffy, allowing Spike to   
knock him hard to the ground. Buffy ripped off a piece of already cracked rock and   
tossed it to the blond vampire. Spike raised the stone to smash the creature's skull, when   
his legs were pulled from under him. Falling ungracefully to the ground, Spike stared up   
as the vampire smiled down at him. The vamp started to slash his long fingernails at   
Spike but was stopped as Buffy jumped on his back.   
  
  
Thrashing around wildly, the vampire did its best to throw Buffy off of him.   
Spike charged full force at the creature only to be lifted and hurled at the solid wall.   
Grabbing into Buffy's arm and drawing out a cry from the slayer, the ubber-vamp did the   
same with her as well. It approached the two slowly, smiling all the while, as the couple   
did their best to regain their composure. Grasping around her blindly on the floor, Buffy   
looked for something to defend herself with. Her eyes lit up as she cut herself on a shard   
of sharp and rugged rock that lie to her left. Spike bounded up from his position, hoping   
to protect his love only to be thrown effortlessly against a wall again. The vampire   
reached its wretched hand towards Buffy and grabbed a hold of her throat. It lifted her   
off the ground and stared at her eyes and it leaned in to bite her neck.  
  
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled out at the scene before him as he tried to lift his broken   
body off of the ground.  
  
  
The demon began to lower its head even closer to the slayer but soon raised it   
back to look at her face in shock. Its eyes flew open and it stared at the small woman   
before in its grasp.  
  
  
"I told you," she panted as she watched as the creature's head fell to the floor and   
rolled until it hit a rock. The headless body loosened its grip and dropped at Buffy's feet.   
Spike gathered his strength and ran to her. He held her in a firm embrace.   
  
  
"That was bloody amazing!" he cried into her hair. "You're full of surprises," he   
smiled.  
  
  
"Uh, Spike," Buffy gasped. "Need air. Hug… too tight."  
  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, Ducks," he smiled. He stared down at the decapitated figure.   
"Let's see him try and get up from that."  
  
  
"I hope it did the trick," Buffy admitted. "It's like I always say, if all else fails,   
off with their head." The two looked at each other and smiled.   
  
  
"Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" she asked.  
  
  
"After you, my dearest," he bowed. The two soon climbed to safety and were on   
their way home.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"NO!!!" he First screamed at the top of his lungs. "It can't be! How could she   
have killed him?"  
  
  
"The little slayer had magic up her sleeve. Little bunnies with big, pointy teeth   
everywhere," Drusilla mused. "Don't cry, Daddy. You'll have plenty more dollies to   
play with."  
  
  
"I can't believe he's dead. No one has ever killed a Turuk-Han before. That bitch   
is going to pay," he growled, teeth clenched. "Bring me the body!"  
  
  
Drusilla jumped up and down for joy. "Time for biscuits and tea! I always love a   
good party!" she giggled.   
  
  
"No, Dru, this isn't for you," he said as two Bringers carried in the dead body of   
Annabell and placed her on top of the seal. "We need all of her blood."  
  
  
"Not even a little sip for Princess?"  
  
  
"No my dear. Not now," he said as he ripped the dead slayer's throat and blood   
began to run through the veins of the seal. Grumbling could be heard as two more   
ancient vampires rose from the ground. Dru began to cry at his statement. "No tears,   
Drusilla. I promise Princess will have plenty of slayer blood soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Moments later the doorbell rang at the Summers' home. "I'll get it!" Dawn yelled   
as she got up from the couch. "Anyone got change so I can give the pizza guy a tip?"  
  
  
"Tips are not necessary," Anya said from the kitchen. "It's a waste of money."  
  
  
"Anya!" Xander scolded.  
  
  
"Fine, here's a tip you can give him. Don't brush your teeth with a brick," she   
stated.  
  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and the bell rang once more. "I'm coming. I'm coming.   
Hold your…" she froze at the sight on the other side of the door, "horses."  
  
  
"Hey, everyone. Sorry we're late," Buffy said casually and Spike smiled at the   
brunette before him. Buffy looked at the shocked faces before her. "Did I hear pizza?"  
  
  
TBC  
Thanks for all of the feedback! The next chapter will be up much sooner then this one.   
Please keep the comments coming! 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: So Much at Stake

Author: spike_me_1

Email: spike-me_1@yahoo.com            

URL: 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  All hail Joss Whedon.

Rating: R

Spoilers: Everything up to "Never Leave Me"

Dedication:  To Sandy, for always encouraging me and believing that I have a tale worth telling.

Summary:  Season Seven… Spike Me style.

Chapter 7

            Eight days passed by quickly as the newly revived team of heroes began training for the battle that lay ahead of them.  Seventeen more potentials appeared at Buffy's door and more were sure to follow.  It seemed Revollo drive had become a beacon in the night for slayers around the world.  

            Night had just fallen, and the trees were singing in the wind.  The shards of moonlight reflected off the golden hair and perplexed face that sat beside Spike on the wooden porch.  He simply stared at the beautiful creature.

            "Stop," she said without moving her gaze from the dancing leaves.  

Spike smiled.    "Can't help it, love.  I'm just enjoying life…unlife while I can.  Thought I'd see the wonders of the world."

            "So when do you leave?" she asked in a hopeful manner as she teased the man to her left.

            "Don't have to.  They are all right here," he smiled sincerely.

            "Really?  I never knew oak trees, plastic pink flamingoes, and a pile of poop from Mrs. McGregor's schnauzer were considered wonders of the world."

            Spike laughed quietly.  "Not exactly what I was talking about and eww is that what that smell is?"  Buffy nodded her head as she smiled at him. "I was thinking more along the lines of the curve of your cheeks, the reflection of your brilliant eyes in the pale moonlight, the way the autumn breeze makes your hair dance and glow about your face like a halo."  

Buffy turned to face him, and her gaze was as intense as his.  

He lightly brushed his fingers along her cheekbone.  "The touch of pink on your skin right about there that makes you look like an angel, and the smile that gives me the strength to live and that makes my undead heart beat."  

Silence followed as he continued to stroke her face.  Slowly her hand crept onto his, and they held onto each other.  The crisp autumn breath surrounded them like a protective sphere and filled their nostrils with the faint smell of grass and blossoms.  It felt as if they were breathing in the very essence of life at that moment.  Their faces drew nearer to each other, and their smiles disappeared.  

            "OH SPIKE!" a voice mocked in a very Scarlet O'Hara fashion as giggles filled the air.  "Ravage me with your hot body!" came a high-pitched cry from the window.

            "Oh Buffy, love.  I can't help it!  I'm just a love sick puppy trapped in the body of a god!  I can't deny my sinister attraction and neither can you!"  Sounds of fake regurgitation filled the night air.  

            "Or my terrible hair" came Xander's overly deep voice.  More giggling ensued.  

            Buffy's face reddened.  "That's it!  All of you are grounded!  No swords or sparring for a good two days!  And Xander Harris you suck!"  

A collective "Awww!" resounded, and soon the dark forms had left the opened window.  

Spike laughed in spite of himself.  Buffy looked at him angrily.  "That wasn't funny!"  Spike laughed harder.  "I mean it!  They were totally out of line!"  Spike's laugh began to carry in the wind even louder.  "And I soooooo do not talk like that!"  With that, Spike doubled over in a fit of laughter that turned into convulsions.  Buffy just stared at the uncontrolled fit before her eyes and soon joined in.  Within seconds two less-than-natural blondes rolled helplessly on the soft grass, tears streaming down their cheeks.  

As the giggles came fewer and farther between, they sat up and wiped the tears from their eyes.  Boldly, Spike leaned over and wiped the grass off of Buffy's blouse.  She jumped up and began to finish the job, brushing the leaves off of her jeans.  Spike followed her example slowly and more deliberately as he watched her.  

"Let's get out of here," he smiled.  "I could go for a quick jaunt before bed.  How bout you?"

"A walk would be nice," she smiled in return.  "Come on Captain Peroxide," she held out her hand, " let's go find some unsuspecting vamp to toss around."

"Ah.  A woman after my own heart."

**********

            Xander pouted as he threw his form dramatically on the couch between a chatty Dawn and Willow.  Both ignored him and continued their heated debate.

            "He so did learn how to shoot those arrows!  I saw it on the dvd extras!  He took archery lessons!" Dawn exclaimed exasperated.  

            "Come on Dawnie, they were totally computer generated.  There is no way he could be that good after a few months of training," Willow argued.

            "Okay, well maybe for some scenes, but you have to admit he did a good job of looking like he knew what he was doing.  That was impressive," she replied.

            "Girl, with a face like that he doesn't have to know how to do anything to be impressive.  He can just stand there and make that sexy smirk.  Of course he's no Liv Tyler, but I can honestly admit had I met him before Oz… I'd have lost it to an elf instead of a wolf."

            "Willow!" Dawn exclaimed and giggled.

            "Well come on!  Again, Liv Tyler… so amazingly yummy!  But I'm not  blind! I find some men still slightly attractive.   And he is quite the looker.  You should find him, tie him up and bring him home Dawnie.  I bet he isn't some psycho jacket wearing jock."

            Xander sighed loudly to grab the girls' attention.  Neither of them faltered in their discussion.  

            "Hell yeah.  He can make me quiver anytime," Dawn giggled.

            "Okay, not to interrupt yet ANOTHER interesting and, might I say vital discussion about Orlando Bloom, because I know it's the key to winning the approaching apocalypse, but something terrible is happening.  I mean MAJOR tragedy here."  
            "Oh my gosh Xander!  What?  What is it?  What happened?  Did Buffy find out something about the First?" Willow cried.

            "No.  Worse," he pouted.

            "Is she hurt?  Did something happen to her?" Dawn implored.

            Xander shook his head and replied in a very broody Angel-like tone, "Buffy yelled at me!"

            The two women looked angry at first and then looked at each other before busting into a fit of laughter.  "This is serious you two!  She was way out of line!  Spike has her brainwashed!  We have to do something! She said I suck!"  The two rolled their eyes and stood from the couch, patting the man on the head as they left for the kitchen.  

            "Xander, you know she loves you and didn't mean it.  Maybe if you stopped teasing her she wouldn't retaliate," Willow called from the kitchen.

            Xander was left alone in the dark, pout more pronounced than before.  "I so do not suck."

********

            Buffy and Spike sauntered down the empty sidewalks of Sunnydale.  The majority of the town had deserted it after all of the recent inexplicable occurrences.  The blindfold had really been lifted after the last day Sunnydale High was officially opened.  How can you deny Churago demons flailing their tentacles in the air and taking over the classrooms?  People were tired of ignoring everything and more importantly were past the point of frightened.  It was all for the better, according to Giles.  Now there were less people for Buffy to try and protect.  Buffy had no arguments there.

            The silence of it all was eerie though.  Buffy and Spike's footsteps echoed off of the walls of the abandoned buildings with an unnatural resound.  However, they reveled in the quiet company.  The silence between the two was uncharacteristically comfortable.  Buffy couldn't remember the last time she felt so at ease with someone.  It frightened her.  

            Spike glanced at her momentarily and gave her his famous smile and head tilt.  She beamed back at him.  

            "Beautiful night innit it?" he said, inhaling an unnecessary breath.  "Just can't stop taking in all this fresh air.  Not that I need to."  Buffy smiled back at him.

            "I know," she inhaled.  "Nights like this remind me of the good old days… err nights in high school."

            "Such as?" Spike asked, left eyebrow raised.

            "The usual.  Patrolling after finishing my geometry homework, heading over to Willow's for a slumber party full of gossip and chocolate chip cookie baking, listening to Cordelia complain about her shoes getting grass stains from the cemetery, watching Xander's face light up when he  got the upper hand and dusted a vamp, listening to Giles lecture and complain about our immaturity… ya know just fun stuff."

            "You really are quite unusual," he smiled.

            "I know.  How many people can say their fondest memories took place in a cemetery?" Spike started to open his mouth and she added, "Besides you?"  His stifled laugh bounced off of the structures as the two approached the bus station.  He realized where they were headed and slowed down a bit.

            "We've made it pretty far out, love.  Better start heading back to the fort.  We really shouldn't stray the perimeter unless we have a real purpose in it."

            "Yeah.  You're right.  I didn't realize we had walked this far.  I dunno… just kinda felt drawn here."

"Same here," he looked puzzled.

"Besides, I was enjoying the company," she sighed and then saw the oh-too-pleased look on Spike's face.  "For once," she added just to make the situation feel a bit more normal.  He looked slightly crushed so she wrapped both of her arms around his right bicep.  "Okay, Billy Idol.  What's say you take me home?"  

Spike smiled and turned the two around.  His step was light suddenly, as if he were walking on air as he headed back to the Summers' home.  The wind picked up and the vampire halted quickly.  He began sniffing at the air like a beagle.  

"What is it Lassie?" Buffy teased, "Did Timmy fall down the well?"

"We're not alone," he said quietly.  

Buffy stood still, summoning all of her slayer skill to take in her surroundings.  The hair on the back of her neck began to tingle and a familiar ache in her stomach appeared.

"My hair's on end," Spike whispered.  I know that feeling.  It's a slayer."

"Not just any slayer," the two heard from behind them.  They turned around to face the brunette staring at them, arms crossed as she leaned against an empty Greyhound.

"Faith," Buffy stated dryly.  "I thought I recognized that pain I was starting to get.  Only it's usually in my ass."

"Sup B?" she asked as she approached the two.  

"What are you doing here Faith?"  Buffy asked.  

So this was Faith, Spike wondered.  Somehow Buffy had forgotten to mention in her tales about the rouge slayer that she was quite the knockout.  He could feel the tension in Buffy's body beside him and knew that this wasn't all fun and games like they were making it seem.  He growled softly, stating his claim on the small blonde.  

"Nice outfit," Buffy continued, "only I thought you were trading in the two- bit- ho look for bright orange or something in stripes."

The brunette laughed genuinely.  "Ouch.  Nice burn B.  I see you haven't lost your sense of humor," she said as she walked closer to inspect Spike.  "Or your taste in hotties."  Faith stopped in front of him and extended her hand.  "Name's Faith, in case you didn't hear Goldilocks over there."

Spike grabbed her hand and shook it with the strength that only a slayer could withstand.  "Name's Spike."

"I know," she laughed as she withdrew her hand and shook the pain out of it.  "William the Bloody.  We've actually met before.  I do believe I may have even cause some wet dreams of yours."

"S'cuse me?"  he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled, "Only I was in a Buffy suit and you two weren't quite so friendly."

"Body switch," Buffy informed Spike as she looked at him.  "Seems Faith has some insecurities about her appearance and meaningless life so she decided to steal mine."

"It's all bygones, yo," Faith said as she held her hands up in the air to offer truce.  "I'm different now.  Been all rehabilitated.  Done my time and now it's back to work."

"I'm not going to ask you again, Faith.  What are you doing here?"

"Chill B.  I'm getting to that," she cooed as she fumbled in her blue jean jacket for her cigarettes.  She pulled one out and then began fumbling for a lighter.   A bright spark lit in front of her face, nearly singing her hair as she looked up to see and very unhappy Spike with a zippo.  "Thanks, man.  Really needed the fresh air ya know?"

Spike scowled and stuck his lighter back in his leather coat.  "Those things will kill you.  Why not finish the whole pack now while I go steal a truckload for you?"

"Nah, I'm good.  Besides they don't kill.  They're loaded with vitamin c."

"I'm one second away from kicking your skanky, ho-bag self back onto that charter and back to whatever hole you climbed out of," Buffy insisted.

"Alright!  See this is how it played.  I'm doing my time in the state, cleaning myself up and thinking about where I went wrong and who I really am.  Then one day I get a visitor and I'm like 'Who the hell is coming to visit me?'  Turns out it's old stuffy Watcher-man Wesley only he's not so stuffy and kinda hot.  Like I can totally tell he'd hold up for a few rounds on and off the court if you know what I mean."  Silence settled around so Faith continued. "So Wes comes up to me and says the whole world's gone to hell in a hand basket and that Angelus is lose and I'm the only one that can help.  So, I bust the glass, follow his tight butt down to some hotel and meet his crew.  Long story short, I helped them kill the bad guy, some mousy chick named Fred got Angel's soul back, Wes discovered that something terrible was happening here, and badabing I'm back at the good old Hellmouth."  She took in a deep breath, "Home sweet home."

"So I'm supposed to believe that Angel and his gang called you instead of me and that you're one of the good guys?" Buffy asked, obviously not impressed or moved by her story.

"Hey, stranger things have happened," Faith shrugged.  "I bet Blue Eyes over here can vouch for that."

"Want me to kill her, Buffy?" he asked, attempting to call Faith on her bluff.  "I wouldn't mind making her the third notch on my slayer belt."

"Only way we're fighting is in the sheets, yo cause you're wicked fine.  I wouldn't mind making you a notch on my headboard," she spit back.

"Enough!" Buffy intervened.  "Spike, you watch her while I run to the payphone across the street and call L.A.  I have a few questions for tall, dark, and forgetful."

"My pleasure, love," he called over his shoulder as he watched the woman cross the street.  "Can I bum I smoke?" he asked once he turned his attention back to the scantly dressed brunette before him.  

"Sure thing, Blondie," she smiled as she searched for the pack once more.

"Oh, and you were right," he said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Bout what?" she asked.

"I did pop like warm champagne."

** The next chapter is coming up soon.  Now that the show is over, I feel like I can take this story where I want it to go.  Sorry for the long wait in between, but I promise that I will get this done in the next week.  I know I, like many of you, need my Spuffy goodness now more than ever. **


	8. Chapter 8

Title: So Much at Stake

Author: spike_me_1

Email: spike-me_1@yahoo.com      

URL: 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  All hail Joss Whedon.

Rating: R

Spoilers: Everything up to "Never Leave Me"

Dedication:  To Sandy, for always encouraging me and believing that I have a tale worth telling.

Summary:  Season Seven… Spike Me style.

Chapter 8

            "So I'm just supposed to sit in there and make nice with her after everything she's done?" Xander asked Buffy as the Scoobies met in the small kitchen for an emergency meeting.   

            "What else can we do, Xander?  He story checked out completely.  Angel said that things had gotten out of hand and that they didn't want to bother me… whatever that means."

            "Thank goodness," Spike chimed in, "S'about time ol' Peaches started taking care of his own damn problems if you ask me."

            "No one did Spike.  When we want your opinion we'll ask for it," Giles said abruptly.

            "I just don't understand," Willow exclaimed.  "Why didn't they call me?  I mean HELLO?  Powerful witch here!  I'm the one who got Angel all soul-having last time, remember?"

            "What about me?  I'm the slayer without the bad track record… unless you count my dating record, which clearly wouldn't be taken into consideration when the world is ending.  Why didn't he ask me?"

"Excuse me!" Anya yelled.  All of the Scoobies stared at her in shock.  "Are you forgetting what's important here?"  The room fell silent.  "May I remind you that that little hussy is responsible for Xander gaining his manhood and I'll be damned, well again anyway, if she's going to be around him.  Imagine all the sex she'll want now that he's in construction and rippling with muscles of all shapes and sizes."  

Ignoring her effectively and rolling their eyes, the conversation continued as before.  Soon they all realized that they had no choice… two slayers were better than one.  It was up to Buffy to inform her ex-friend of what had been decided.  She headed into the living room to sort it all out with the slayer.

            "Faith, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" she asked.

            "Sure thing, Buffy.  Just telling the rug rats here about our night out with the cops and all."

            Buffy's face froze.  She stared forcefully at the girls.  "Do NOT try to be like her."

            "Damn, B.  Relax a little.  I was just telling them that they got the power.  Ya know?  They got a fighter inside like us.  They just got to want it and go after it."

            "Faith.  Outside.  Now!" she exclaimed and the two walked out of the front door and stood on the porch.  Faith quickly jumped onto the porch railing and sat with her legs crossed.

            "Fire away," she teased.

            "I don't like you being here.  I don't like the thought of all of these little girls being around you when they are so impressionable," she started.

            "They aren't little girls, B.  They're slayers just like us.  You gotta stop treating them like they are inferior.  Any one of them can take our place."

            "Don't even start trying to give me orders, Faith.  You are a murderer and a liar and a traitor!"

            "I WAS, Buffy!  WAS!  People change you know.  I'm not the brainwashed confused seventeen-year-old I was back in the day.  I grew up, just like you, only I didn't get to grow up around friends and family.  I was lonely and I was scared for the first time in my life and let me tell you I had plenty of time to think it over.  Don't you think with my strength and wicked skill I coulda been outta that place like this?" she snapped her fingers.  "A couple of punches and a broken wall or two and I would have been flyin' high."  

She paused momentarily to play with her cuticles.  She couldn't look at Buffy in the face.  "But I didn't.  I couldn't.  I realized what I had done.  What I lost and what coulda been, ya know?  That short time I was you… I realized what it was like to be loved by people.  What it was like to have people in your life.  I'd been alone for as long as I could curse, which trust me was at a very young age.  But being you… being with Riley… staying with your mom, I understood.  I knew why I felt the way I did.  And I knew that you and your pathetic gang of losers had been trying to help me out, bring me in your circle."

"Faith I.." Buffy started to say as Faith cut her off.

"Naw Buffy.  You had your time.  Let me finish before you tear me to shreds," she inhaled deeply before continuing.  "I have spent the last two years trying to understand why I did what I did and why I feel guilty about it.  Now I know why.  I'm the slayer… er, well 'A' slayer.  It's in me too, Buffy; that drive you have to save everyone, to kill the bad guy and make it all right.  I feel it here," she placed her hand above her heart.  "So now I'm at terms with that and ready to do my job."

The two warriors stared at each other for a long time.  Buffy's face was as hard as before and Faith looked worried.  Finally Buffy spoke.

"Just be sure to watch your language," she said as she turned to enter the house.  "Oh! And stay away from Xander.  Anya's got it out for you and she's done things worse than you and me combined."  The door shut and all that was left was a beautiful brunette smiling as the sun came up behind her.

******

"Now there's another dolly here to spoil our fun!" Drusilla cried!  "This one's mean though!  You can make her all black inside like the night sky!"

"Easy now Dru," the First soothed.  "Won't be much longer.  Did you see them tonight?  It's getting closer.  Soon they will die for each other," it laughed.  

Drusilla stared at the imaginary form of Darla before her and pouted.  "I miss Daddy!  Why can't you be someone I can have more fun with?"  A light whooshing sound rose in the small cavern and soon Spike stood before her.  

"Is that better, my pet?"  he smirked.

"Mmm hmm.  Now Princess can dance with her Spike," she clapped as she ran to grab his hands and proceeded to swirl around the room.  

"Anything for you, my dark beauty.  You're the only woman I'll ever love."

*****

Time flew and soon two weeks had passed since Faith's arrival.  New girls were appearing at the doorstep on a daily basis and training was constant and in full force.  Sunnydale was officially a ghost town and the Scoobies were able to help themselves to all necessities that they needed… free of charge, which of course pleased Anya to no end.  The houses on either side of the Summers had become hotels for the potentials as they continued to grow in numbers.  Soon Buffy's house was the official residence of not only her, Dawn, and Willow.  Spike, Xander, Anya, Giles, Faith, and Andrew set up camp in the rooms as well.  Better to be all together in such a time was Buffy's new approach. 

Xander and Anya's romance was growing stronger day by day.  The two were inseparable again and were often caught kissing by the potentials.   

One of the young slayers, Kennedy, was sweet on Willow, but the poor Wicca could not overcome her sadness for Tara.  She missed her more and more each day.  

Giles stuck to reading the few books he had salvaged from the Watcher's Headquarters.  He was simply fascinated by the records he found but had little hope that they held any insight into how to destroy the First.  It was one of their limited resources left so he knew he had to exhaust all possibilities.

Dawn became "Junior Watcher" as she called herself.  Between research and training, the poor girl was in bed by eight every night.  However, she was thankful to have so many people around her and loved not being the only teenager in the house for once.  It was like a never-ending slumber party.

Andrew continued making his documentary, focusing most of his attention on Xander and his brilliance.  In between takes he made sure to get in the way.  The gang was starting to accept him more as the days went by and he proved himself to be useful around the house.

Spike kept mostly to himself.  The house was a bit noisier than what he had been used to in the last hundred years or so.  He spent most of his time in the basement or sparring with Buffy and the other slayers.  He paid special attention to Dawn, making sure his girl knew how to take care of herself.  He was impressed with her abilities, which were far superior to the newly discovered slayers.

Buffy worried day and night.  Her entire body ached from the stress and pain that daily life now demanded.  Her only release was spending time with Willow and Xander.  Xander always knew how to make her laugh and feel better and Willow was supportive as ever.  When all was quiet, she would sneak into the basement and visit with Spike.  The two were growing closer together with every moment they spent together.  

Faith just sat there and watched as it all unfolded before her.  She helped the girls practice day and night, training them to be tough and hard like she was.  

            No one was any closer to uncovering the truth behind the First.  No amount of reading, chanting, or meditating seemed to show them the way… that is until the doorbell rang one night after dusk.

            "Door!" Dawn yelled as she nodded her head to the music that was blaring over the dozens of teenage voices.  No one moved and soon the familiar ring sounded again.  

            "Somebody get the door!" Buffy yelled from upstairs.  She had just stepped out of the shower and was wrapping her soaked hair in her favorite yellow towel.  DING DONG.

            "Hello?  Some one needs to get that!" she screamed.  Again the bell rang.  She stared at her frustrated face in the mirror and tightened her robe.  "I swear if you want something done around here…" she mumbled as she trotted down the steps.  Ruby and Krissa sat at the foot at the stairs, blocking her way.  "Uh, hello ladies?  Did you not hear the bell ring?" she paused to ask them.

            "Yes, but we just figured Spike and Xander were back from the store and forgot their keys," Ruby stated.

            "And you didn't open it for them why?" Buffy quizzed.

            "Because Janie is standing right next to the doorframe," Krissa explained.  Buffy glanced at Janie.

            "Don't look at me!" she exclaimed.  "I thought I wasn't supposed to open ANYTHING after the whole 'Wicca-box-that-should-not-be-opened' incident!"

            "Fine.  Whatever," Buffy sighed and walked to the door.  "I hope one of you was man enough to pick up the tampons this time…" she began to say as she opened the door.

            "Can't say that I did," smirked a familiar voice.  "but I did bring visitors."

** TBC Very soon! ***


	9. Chapter 9

Title: So Much at Stake

Author: spike_me_1

Email: spike-me_1@yahoo.com      

URL: 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  All hail Joss Whedon.

Rating: R

Spoilers: Everything up to "Never Leave Me"

Dedication:  To Sandy, for always encouraging me and believing that I have a tale worth telling.

Summary:  Season Seven… Spike Me style.

Chapter 9

            "Angel!" Buffy gasped as she stared at the handsome man before her.  "And… and other people I don't know," she added meekly.

            "Oh!  Yeah, I almost forgot," Angel laughed in his usual manner.  "Gunn.  Fred.  Lorne.  You know Wes."

            "Wesley.  Nice to see you again," she replied.

            "You're looking well Buffy.  Is Mr. Giles around?  I fear we have a great deal of business to discuss," asked Wes.

            "He's in the kitchen I believe.  Just like you.  All work and no play," Buffy smiled kindly at the man.

            "I'd say he's been playin a lot," Faith added as she approached the door.

            "Faith," Wes nodded as he brushed past the two women.

            "Buffy there is someone else I'd like you to meet," Angel added as he pulled a young man forward by the collar of his shirt.  

Buffy smiled at the attractive young man before her.  "You brought a date for the potentials?" she laughed.  A wolf call was heard in the background and fits of giggles followed.

            "Buffy.  This is Connor…. my son," Angel stated, obviously afraid of the reaction.

            "You're, huh?" she asked, completely dumbfounded.

            "I'm his demon spawn," Connor spoke in his usual smart-alecky manner.  "Trust me, I hate it as much as you do."  Buffy stared at the mature young man before her with mouth opened wide.  No one spoke for what seemed like a lifetime.  "I'm hungry.  Where's the kitchen?" Connor asked as he pushed past the slayers.  A gaggle of girls were more than willing to assist him in his search.

            "Oh!  I'm sorry.  You all have been just standing out there!" Buffy exclaimed, her senses slowly returning.  "Come in!  Come in!"

"Thank you," came a small reply from Fred and Gunn replied with a smile.  

"Pleasure to meet you," smiled the green demon named Lorne.  "I've just been itching to get to meet the famous Buffy Summers!  Why Angel and Cordy have told me so much about you that I feel like I know you already!" he beamed.  "You're a lot shorter than I had imagined."  Angel cleared his throat.  "Ah.  That's my cue to go in the kitchen and get myself a glass of Kool-Aid," he said as he left the doorway.

            "Uh, Buffy can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Angel asked.  Buffy shook her head and then looked around for a suitable spot.  "Maybe you could just come outside with me," Angel added, noting the lack of privacy in the insane asylum that had become the Summers' home.

            "Yeah.  Sure.  Just let me grab my coat," she replied and began to search frantically.  She turned around to see Faith and Dawn standing side by side behind her.  Faith held out the black leather coat firmly.  Both girls had a look of concern on their faces.  Buffy accepted the coat and began to put it on.  As she turned to open the door once more she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Faith stared at her with a look of understanding and support.  

            "We can take him if you need us," Dawn said.  "I've been wanting to kick his hair-gelled rear for years now.  You won't have to ask me twice."  Faith nodded her head in agreement.

            Buffy smiled at the two, genuinely moved by their gestures.  "I can handle this, guys.  But thanks."  And with that she walked out into the night to talk to her lost love.

            There he stood, strong silhouette in the blue light.  Broad shoulders and height shadowed the landscape before her.  He always had seemed larger than life.

            "This is not going to be easy to explain, Buffy.  Hell, I don't even understand it and I lived through it.  But just let me get it all out on the table," he began.

            "Okay, Angel.  I'll listen," she responded and he recounted his tale for the woman he loved.

*****

            "Hurry it up Dead Boy!  The ice cream is melting!" Xander yelled as Spike fell behind to light a cigarette.

            "Don't get your knickers in a twist Harris.  We'll get there when we bloody well get there!" he replied.  

            "I never thought I'd see the day when I carried home ladies' unmentionables for people I hardly knew," Xander deliberated.

            "Yeah," added Spike, "Imagine what they'll be like when they all have it at once."

            "Maybe we'll luck out and the First will have killed us by then," Xander joked as Spike pulled up beside him.  They both chuckled.

            The crickets were performing their celebrated melody in the empty night air as the two former enemies made their way home.  Spike puffed contently on his cigarette as Xander did his best to avoid the smoke that was curling in his direction.

            "Those things won't kill you, man, but they aren't good for me," Xander coughed.

            "Two birds with one stone," Spike smirked.

            "Thanks a lot," Xander snapped.

            "Oh, boo-hoo ya big baby," Spike cried as he snuffed out the cigarette under his heel.  "Happy now?"

            "Yes, thank you." Xander smiled triumphantly.  

            "Never thought I'd be around to see the day I was trying to please the whelp," Spike mumbled.

            "This isn't a picnic for me either," Xander responded.  "You think I like being around you?  Knowing what you did with Anya and Buffy?  Knowing that you were going to rape her!"     

            "Just a damn second there, Harris!  I told you before and so did Buffy that the situation was out of control and that I wasn't in my right mind.  Never would I even dream of hurting Buffy…"

            "True," Xander scoffed, "You only tried to kill her and the rest of us for five years.  Now you just dream of getting in her pants."

            "Oh!  That's it then huh?  Little Xander's jealous?  Angry cause a walking corpse did both of his hunnies?  Mad cause he could never get the girl!"

            "You'll never know how I feel for Buffy!" Xander shouted.  Spike quieted down as the boy turned red.

            "I believe I do," Spike said softly.  "I know what it's like to love a person, with all of your heart and have her be out of your reach.  To want to hold her, and touch her, but know that you'll never be worthy.  Know what it is hurt like the dog you really are because you'll never be good enough for a goddess."

            Xander walked silently for a moment then added, "I don't love her ya know.  Buffy.  Haven't loved her like that for years now.  I'm not going to lie; I did, for a long time.  Sometimes my feelings for her were all that got me through."

            "Yeah," Spike sighed.

            "Only, now… I love her even more, but my love for her is purer.  She's my strength and she's a part of who I am.  She's my sister… just like Willow and Dawn.  When I look at her, I see someone who I want to protect and love, not some hot chick.  Not like I used to…"    Spike shook his head to agree.  "She's no Anya."

            "That she isn't mate.  Demon Girl's one in a million," Spike concurred.

"She really is…" Xander trailed off in thought.  "Do you have any idea how much it hurts to love someone that much?  To know that you'd die for them or do the worst thing imaginable just to be near them?"

            Spike gave Xander a raised eyebrow.  "Think I can picture something like that, yeah."

            Xander smiled.  For the first time in six years Xander smiled at the vampire before him.  "What you did… for Buffy.  That took guts, man.  That was suicide."

            "You have no idea," Spike sighed.

            "If you tell any one that I said this I'll deny it completely, but I admire you.  That kind of commitment and devotion; something like that says a lot."  Spike smiled knowingly at the man beside him.  "Still doesn't mean I like you, dude.  And your hair is still the worse thing I've ever seen."

            Spike scoffed at the young man.  After a moment he replied.  "Thanks, Harris."

            "Sure thing.  Us manly men have to stick together in a house full of estrogen, right?"

            "Ain't that the truth?" Spike laughed.

            "We may need to recruit some more fighters that pee standing up if I want to keep my sanity."

            Spike stopped dead in his tracks.  "Looks like we won't have to look very far.  I smell a knight in shining armor.  Or maybe that's just his hair gel."

            "Huh?" Xander asked.  Spike motioned his head in the direction of Buffy's house.  Sure enough, there sat Angel.  He and Buffy appeared to be in a very hot discussion.  Xander turned and looked at Spike.  He could see the hurt and betrayal on the man's face and his heart, for reasons unknown to him, went out to the blonde.  "Let's go the back way."

            "Fine," Spike replied, voice full of defeat.

            "That way we can sneak up behind them and hide in the bushes," Xander whispered.  Spike's eyes lit up as he stared at the man in confusion.  "Hey, if there is one thing the two of us have always agreed on it's a strong dislike for Loverboy over there."

            "Lead the way, mate," Spike smiled as the two crept stealthily over the high grass next door.

********

            Angel was worried.  He had finished his story a good two minutes ago and Buffy hadn't made a peep.  She just sat on the porch step beside him and stared into the abyss.  The silence was torturing him!  Yelling and fists flying at his nose… that he could handle.  He had never seen Buffy so calm and mature.

            "Cookie dough ice cream," she stated suddenly.

            "Come again?" he asked in confusion.

            "I have had a craving for cookie dough ice cream all day.  I should have asked Xander or Spike to pick some up for me."

            Angel cringed at the name of his grandchilde.  Even after Buffy's explanation of his current state, he still didn't like Spike.  Plus, he had to admit he was a little ticked off at the thought that now everyone was getting a soul.  Why couldn't they have mimicked his keen fashion sense?  What angered Angel the most was that no matter what she said; Buffy's voice betrayed her.  She had feelings for Spike.

            "Where is my ungrateful and oh-so-annoying grandchilde anyway?" he questioned.

            "I dunno.  They should be back really soon," she trailed off in thought.  "He's very handsome.  Looks just like you."

            "You do know we aren't blood related, right?  Besides I'm much better looking."

            "Not Spike.  Connor."

"He's got a lot of his mother in him too," Angel smiled and then soon regretted his words.  "I mean, he's a real smart ass like she was.  And he has a bit of an evil streak to him."

            "Now, THAT I thought would come from his father," Buffy laughed.  Angel laughed in return, but Buffy's face changed instantly.  "How could you?" she asked quietly.

            "Buffy I.." he started but was abruptly cut off.  

            "How could you Angel!  You left!  You left because we couldn't be together.  We couldn't love each other the way we wanted to.  And then you go and have sex with Darla!  What the hell is that?"

            "Oh, like you boinking Spike is so much better.  Do you have any idea where he's been Buffy?  Did it ever occur to you that he was a monster?"

            "Spike loves me!"  
            "Spike loves himself!" Angel yelled.  "He just wants what he can't have.  It wasn't you Buffy it was the challenge.  You were a prize that he was just itching to get.  And I bet you scratched him real good!"

            Buffy slapped Angel with all of her strength.  "Don't for one second think you know Spike.  You don't have a clue as to the man he is."

            "He's a monster Buffy!  Just like me!  A soul doesn't make things better, you know that."

            "No Angel, you're wrong.  Spike was already better.  He loved me even when he was a demon.  You tried to kill me.  It's true that he did too, but in time he changed.  When your demon was in charge, all you wanted to do was torture and kill me.  Angelus would have never loved me.  Spike did.  So does William.  He went out and fought for his soul.  You had the luck of being cursed with one."  The two fell silent once more.

            "Do you love him?" Angel asked softly.

            "I don't know, Angel.  I don't know anything anymore."

            "But you don't love me anymore?"

            "I will always love you Angel.  The girl I was at 16 will always belong to you.  But I have changed Angel.  We've both changed.  I've grown up and I'm okay with that," she smiled.   "Maybe some other time or place you and I are together.  Maybe there is an alternate universe where you're not a vampire and I'm not a slayer and we can be together with dozens of little children and a white picket fence.  Right now I have to settle for a house full of chosen teenagers and hand-carved stakes." Angel's smile spread at her strength and beauty.  "So you'll have to settle for friendship.  That's all I can offer you."

            "Ever?" he asked hopefully as the two of them stood.  

            "You chose your path, Angel, and I've taken mine.  They forked from each other four years ago when you walked away."

            "I understand," he whispered knowingly.

            "I will always love you, Angel.  You are a part of my heart," she smiled.  "A part that will never fade.  It's just that there's a whole lot of my heart left to be filled by someone else."

            Angel leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.  In the bushes Spike clenched his jaw tightly and did his best not to run out there and punch the brunette.  Buffy backed away slowly, a bittersweet smile lighting her face.  She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the vampire in a loving embrace.

            "I truly am glad you came.  We really need you right now," she sighed into his leather jacket as he stroked her hair.

            "Uh, uh, uhmm," made the two former lovers jump as Xander cleared his throat and moved toward the steps.  Spike followed.  "Well, if it isn't the Evil Dead!" he smiled at Angel.  

            "Hey Xander.  Hello Spike." Angel acknowledged uncomfortably.  

            Spike kept his eyes to the ground as he and Xander stopped before the couple.  "Nice of you to drop by," Xander continued, trying his best to draw attention away from the fact that they had approached from the side of the house, "what with the immensely threatening evil and all encompassing apocalypse ahead."

            "I do what I can," Angel replied.

            Spike avoided eye contact with Angel and walked over to Buffy.  "Here," he said meekly as he handed her a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.  She smiled brilliantly at him.  "Thought you were getting stressed.  Know it's your favorite," he said as he scrambled into the house.

            For once Angel was justified in his brooding.

*** TBC tomorrow ***


End file.
